Ownership
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: When Reno wants something he'll risk anything to get it and Sephiroth finds out that not even he can resist. Sephiroth/Reno. One-shot.


A/N: Hey, so yeah. I received a review reply from Brunette S Angel and she recommended the author KlikStar so I hopped on over to take a look at her fics and low and behold did I find a treasure there! Namely in her series Four Way Split, starring Zack, Cloud, Reno and Sephiroth all in a foursome relationship. It was totally hot and adorable all at the same time. Thus my current, and probably short, obsession with the new pairing, at least to me, of Reno and Sephiroth. I can't believe that I haven't thought of it before, after all Reno is my favorite FFVII character and Sephiroth is awesome both sane and insane! Put the two together and you get something amazing! And so I went to check any of this pair and was deeply saddened to find next to nothing. Which brings me to having to write my own stuff, hopefully others will eventually consider trying out this pairing as well, 'cause, I must admit, it's A LOT of fun!

Right-o! This is my cute and hopefully hawt, oneshot of Sephno? Reroth? ReSe? Hell, I dunno what you'd call this shipping but you know what I mean ^_^

---IAMALINE---

Sephiroth was sitting behind his desk one afternoon doing paperwork with a dedication that could probably have put Tseng to shame, signing his name over, and over, and over again. (And people wondered why he went insane.) When suddenly he stiffened, his pen pausing on the curve of the 'h' in his first name. Slowly, he looked up to meet the gaze of a pair of deeply green eyes, eyes of a purer emerald then his own, eyes that glimmered in smug satisfaction and mischief. He spared a moment to wonder how the Turk had managed to enter his office without his notice, his surprise showing in a minute widening of his eyes that he hoped the obnoxious redhead missed.

"Reno, why are you in my office?" He said finally, scowling.

The spoken of one leaned back against the leather couch that decorated the General's office, his ankles crossed and his arms thrown out to either side of him, resting on the back of the couch. "Just waiting for Zack. I'm surprised ya didn't hear me come in."

Damn. The General's scowl deepened. "Can't you wait for him in his own office?"

"I could." Reno drawled, "But he'd come here first and 'sides, his office would be empty where here I can keep ya company."

"Maybe I don't want company. Especially when I have paperwork, which I'm sure you do as well."

"Pssh, like anyone really does that, except you and Tseng. Workaholics."

"Having a good work ethic is hardly detrimental to one's life."

"Yer social it is. In fact, your 'work ethic' as ya call it has slaughtered your social life. If ya had one in the first place."

Sephiroth decided against honoring that with a reply and instead snorted before bending his head to continue his work.

"I mean, do ya really get _that_ much of a kick out of writing your name a thousand times?"

That got no response as well, except for the scratch of pen on paper.

"Huh, Tseng never answered me either so that must be it. If not why else would ya torture yourself like this?"

Still, Sephiroth endeavored to ignore the babbling redhead.

"Dude, I even asked soldier boy once and he just said that ya preferred the presence of paper and pen to humans. He called ya, I think it was, _anti-social_." Reno's eyes gleamed, a delighted smirk curling his lips as he attempted to goad the unruffled General.

Sephiroth twitched, but the motion was either unnoticed or ignored.

"Which, from what I gathered, means yer incapable of properly interacting with people outside of your own little world. Hey…yer pen's looking a little…warped...ya okay?"

The silver haired General blinked and noticed that he was clenching his pen tightly and the plastic casing had a crack forming. Any further and he probably would have had ink everywhere.

"Well, anyway. The way I see it is that at least if ya go insane we'll all know why and it will have confirmed everyone's suspicion that paperwork is indeed hazardous to a person's health."

"Reno." The General growled.

"Yes?" Was the answering chime, innocent and unsuspecting.

"Get the Hell out of my office!" Sephiroth snarled, whipping the busted pen at the redhead but Reno was already gone, the door swinging slightly in his wake. Breathing heavily with a snarl fixed on his face, Sephiroth gradually relaxed. After spending several minutes silently cursing his dark haired subordinate for befriending such an infuriating man, Sephiroth was finally able to calm down. He pulled open a drawer and took out another pen, settling back into his work. The mangled pen lying on the floor being the only physical evidence left of what had just transpired.

---IAMALINE---

Zack was whistling happily by the time he'd reached Sephiroth's office and waltzed on in. The tune died prematurely though when he noticed that the General was alone. The SOLDIER frowned in confusion; he could've sworn Reno told him he'd meet him here. So where was he?

"Hey, Seph. Have you seen Reno?"

The General didn't bother to look up. "Good afternoon, Zack."

Also puzzled by the silver haired man's ignoring of his question, Zack made his way across the floor, pausing when something crunched under his heavy boot. He bent to pick the thing up and grinned as he examined the decrepit pen.

"So, what's with this poor pen?" He questioned innocently, not missing how the General froze momentarily.

"I broke it." Was the curt response.

"Ah, so Reno _was_ here."

"And how did you come up with that idea?" Sephiroth tried to sound uninterested but then Zack always could read him like a book.

"Come on Seph, who else could get you mad enough to break a pen over?"

"I can think of an individual right about now."

Zack caught the General's grumbling and smirked, "Oh, I bet you can."

"Was there something you needed Zackary?" Sephiroth snapped, finally raising his head to glare at the dark haired man.

Zack was unaffected and only smiled more as he waved a hand. "Nah, not really. I was just planning to meet Reno here and share my news."

Sephiroth found that he couldn't resist that tidbit. "…What news?"

"I finally convinced Cloud to let me take him out on a date." Seeing the General's blank stare Zack elaborated. "You know, Cloud. Blond hair, blue eyes, short, something of a temper?"

Recognition dawned then and Sephiroth gave a short nod. "He'll make a good SOLDIER someday."

Zack rolled his eyes at the obvious lack of caring. "You're just jealous I got the cute blond and you don't!"

The General snorted but said nothing and Zack quietly fumed.

"Oh, so ya finally got Chocobo Head to let you take him out, huh? Took ya long enough." The teasing, lazy voice drew both their eyes towards the door in surprise at the redhead who stood there. Reno observed with unending glee the slight blush on Zack's face and Sephiroth's wide eyes that demonstrated how he had once again managed to catch them off guard.

Zack recovered quickly though. "Hey! You know how shy Cloud is; it just took him a little while to warm up to the idea!"

"Three months?"

"Shut up. What'd you know anyway?" The raven haired SOLDIER muttered, pouting.

Reno only rolled his eyes and glanced over at the General, smirking. "General."

Sephiroth glared, his anger still present, though no where near as potent as before. However, if Reno continued to send him that superior look he would be forced to do something Zack may regret to the idiotic redhead.

Zack looked between the two, whose gazes were locked on each other, and snickered quietly to himself. He had no doubt that Reno would be the first to infuriate the immovable General and cause the man to react. He just wasn't sure if Sephiroth would react in the way Reno was expecting. Finally he shrugged, he didn't think the General would kill the Turk but mutilation was never far off. He looked down at the pen still grasped in his hand and shivered; Reno really didn't have a clue. Deciding to break up this little stare-off, Zack grabbed Reno and began pulling him away, the redhead sputtering protests along the way.

"See you later, Seph! Reno promised me he would pay for our drinks tonight so gotta go!" He called behind them, ignoring Reno's cries of 'The fuck I did!' as they disappeared through the door.

Sephiroth could only stare after them, blinking before growing suspicious. Those two never left so soon upon arrival. No, they always enjoyed staying around bothering him until he was forced to kick them out with his boot up their rears. So. What exactly was Zack up too?

---IAMALINE---

"Hey, Reno?"

"Yea?"

"What do you think of the General?"

Reno blinked and looked across the table at his friend, who was looking at him intently. "What do ya mean?"

"Just what do you think of him?"

"Uh, I dunno. He's socially awkward for one, it's funny as hell. He's cold as Shiva's tit most of the times, for two and three he's funny as shit to piss off."

Zack frowned slightly and tapped his glass against the wood table. "Aren't you ever afraid he's going to lop off your head one of these days?"

"Nah, the man's got incredible self control."

"Yeah, that's true but I've never met anyone who can really push his buttons the way you do. I mean, you really could probably drive him to murder."

"Really?" Reno looked at him in calculating interest. "What makes ya say that?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on, you made him unconsciously mutilate a pen today. That could have been you. Maybe you should tone down on the button pressing for a while."

"Are ya crazy? This is perfect!"

"What?" The dark haired SOLDIER stared at his friend in shock. Reno was grinning manically and Zack's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"If I can get the great and mighty General Sephiroth to blow a gasket maybe he'll finally realize he's just as human as the rest of us and loosen up a bit."

"You're willing to risk you're _life_ just for _that_?"

Reno rolled his eyes and waved a hand, "Relax. Ya worry too much. Besides, there are more then one outlets for anger and not all have to involve decapitation or missing limbs."

Zack was quiet for several minutes while his mind processed Reno's implication, finally his mouth dropped and he stared wordlessly at his redheaded friend.

Reno frowned slightly. "What?"

"You're insane." Zack muttered softly, shaking his head in blatant disbelief.

"Huh? How do ya figure?" He demanded, pouting.

"Reno." Zack leaned forward, as if to stress the importance of what he had to say. "I know Seph's a softy deep down and all but it's _really_ deep down, so deep that I'd almost say it doesn't exist. This is not a good idea, not at all. You come on to Seph like that and I don't think he'll react the way you're going to expect."

Reno listened without comment but when Zack finished he looked his friend in the eye and smiled softly, a look that Zack had rarely seen on the other's face. "I know that's a possibility, I'm not stupid but I've been watching him. Closely. The fact he tolerates me when he obviously doesn't have to only confirms my thoughts that he actually doesn't mind me hanging around him, however subconscious that feeling is it still exists. All I have to do is find the most direct approach to dragging it out."

Zack blinked and bit his lip thoughtfully, when put that way Reno did have something of a point. It's been nearly a year since Zack befriended the then new Turk and in all that time that they spent bugging Sephiroth, the General never actually told the redhead off. And Zack knew it wasn't just because he was his friend, the General didn't work that way. So in some way shape or form Sephiroth must accept Reno, but the question was whether or not it was in the way Reno wanted.

"Okay." He said slowly, "How do you know he wants you? How can you be sure? I mean the stake you're playing with really is possibly your life."

Reno flashed him a toothy, predatory grin. "Oh, don't worry that pretty little SOLDIER head of yours, I've got this."

Zack shook his head and sighed. "Fine, okay. Damn, just be careful. I don't want to have to go fetch another best friend." He grumbled in defeat.

The red head laughed boldly and clapped him on the shoulder before standing up. "Don't worry. I won't make you go through that again." With that, Reno sauntered off to what Zack guessed was his latest scheme. The first class SOLDIER thunked his head down on the table and thought mournfully of another drink. Too bad he was back on duty in only an hour. _Wait a minute._ He thought suddenly, sitting straight again. _I'm on duty with Cloud today!_ Smiling wide and foolishly, Zack bolted from his chair and set off to find his favorite Chocobo, whistling happily the whole way, incident with Reno completely forgotten in favor of so much nicer thoughts.

---IAMALINE---

The long silver haired General of SOLDIER was just starting on his final stack of paperwork and it was already passed time for him to have headed home but had stubbornly vowed that he would not leave until he finished every last sheet. Despite his mind's determination his body was protesting this idea rather strongly. His anger at Reno's previous antics had faded long ago but now he felt stiff and uncomfortably strung out, as if the littlest thing had the ability to set him off. All in all he felt like crap, and wanted nothing more then to go home but his own determination kept him rotting in his chair.

So when he heard his door open and looked up to see the redhead sent from Hell to be his own personal pain in the ass walk through, he was suitably disgruntled. Reno of course, only smiled at his glare and Sephiroth refocused his attentions on the papers to doggedly ignore the Turk. But Reno wasn't about to have that as he came forward to perch on the edge of Sephiroth's desk and peer down at the papers.

"Man, are you _still_ doing paperwork? Do ya like, never go home?"

_Ignore, ignore, ignore._ Sephiroth chanted silently to himself, firmly resolving not to get distracted.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?" He huffed in mock insult. "That's just rude ya know."

_Rude he says, now that's funny. No, ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore._

"Hmmm…ya know what?" Reno leaned over in front of Sephiroth to look closely at his face. "I think I can actually see that mantra running through your head."

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and moved back from Reno, his fuse growing precariously short. _Just keep ignoring him and he'll go away, at least if he knows what's good for him._

Personally, Reno had never had so much fun. The anticipation was killing him, maybe for real but that's beside the point, and he could see that Sephiroth's normally infamous temper was wearing thin. _Just one more good push and I should have him but what should I attack with?_ His sharp, inquisitive gaze roved the office searchingly before landing on the rather impressive stack of paperwork that Sephiroth had signed. A purely devious smile turned his lips but Sephiroth missed the warning since he was studiously ignoring the other man. He slowly put his hand to the side of the papers, toward the bottom, and gave a mighty push, sending the papers tumbling off the desk in a whirl of white and black then leaned back with a smirk and waited.

Sephiroth froze when he caught the sharp motion from the corner of his eye and could only stare in utter disbelief when the paperwork, the very same that he'd slaved over all day, was shoved to the floor. For a moment he felt absolutely nothing, too stunned to really register what just happened. Then he turned his bewildered blue-green eyes toward the bastard who did this and took in Reno's mischievously gleaming eyes and self-satisfied smile and the frayed string that was Sephiroth's control snapped. He loosed an angry snarl and was up, slamming Reno forcefully against the nearest wall, his hand locked firmly around the redhead's neck. He stared gleefully down into those emerald eyes and was forced to pause, for what he saw reflected in them was not what he expected. There was no surprise, no anger and most of all no fear. The redhead stared back at him levelly, still smirking though he knew his hold must have been painful.

Still angry, but now also confused, he squeezed slightly, warningly, before growling his demand. "What the fuck do you want?"

Reno made no move to answer him and he realized suddenly that the other couldn't, so Sephiroth relaxed his grip just enough but the response he got was again not what he was expecting.

Still staring up at him with darkened eyes and that infuriating grin, Reno slowly lifted his legs, wrapping them around the General's waist and forcing the silver haired man to catch him by the thigh to keep him upright. Thrown completely off guard Sephiroth released his throat, secretly loving the bruise left behind, to grab a better hold of the redhead. Sephiroth found himself pleasantly surprised, as could be told from the growing bulge between his legs, something he knew Reno could feel.

Looking into those colorful eyes, darkened by what he could see now as lust and need, he began to notice those feelings stirring in him as well. The message was clear and Sephiroth would be damned if he was going to pass up on such a tempting opportunity.

"You better know what you're getting into." He growled, his eyes still locked with the redhead's.

Reno snorted, a soft exhalation of breath that was tinged with amusement. "Trust me, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want it." His voice was rough, a touch scratchy from the abuse his throat had felt, but for the General the husky tone only excited him further. He rumbled a pleased agreement before leaning his head down to catch Reno's lips in a searing kiss. It wasn't soft or gentle by any stretch of the imagination and involved a lot of teeth and tongue. The act still had Reno groaning low in the back of his throat though, and Sephiroth felt a surge of immense satisfaction as he broke away to drag his teeth across the tender flesh of the bruised throat that was bared to him. He reveled in the hiss that escaped the redhead and pulled back to admire the mark he'd left, a mark that he couldn't help but think, in the back of his mind, marked Reno as his own.

Long and slender nimble fingers were pushed into his hair then, blunt nails scratching pleasantly at his scalp, a motion that had him growling aloud in pleasure as he stared down at the flushed and seductive creature trapped in his grasp.

Reno raised an eyebrow at the continued staring, growing increasingly uncomfortable and burning with a need that only the man in front of him could satisfy. "Well." He breathed, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

A shiver traveled the length of the General's spine and he smirked darkly, a look that had Reno sighing, "Yes, I believe I have every intention of fucking you senseless."

With that statement, he lifted the redhead off the wall, Reno's arms flying around his neck in surprise, and carrying the light weight Turk to his desk. He thought momentarily of his leather couch as he cleared off what was left on his desk but quickly decided against it, there just wouldn't be enough room. Reno didn't appear to care either way so he set the Turk down at the edge of the desk but Reno still didn't drop his legs and Sephiroth decided that for now it didn't matter. Reno's arms dropped from his neck and he dragged his short nails down the General's back, hindered only by the cloth that he had every intention to remove. Sephiroth shivered at the teasing touch and took possession of the redhead's mouth, tongues playing with each other as he slipped both his hands under Reno's shirt, stroking them up the smooth skin of his sides, fingertips running over the ridges of his ribs. All movement from the redhead stopped suddenly at the touch and Sephiroth pulled away, slightly alarmed, until he saw Reno's face. His milky white teeth bit lightly on his lower lip, nose wrinkled and mouth turned up slightly at the corners. Sephiroth grinned before repeating the action and Reno squirmed, his breath hitching.

"S-stop it." He gasped, forcing a scowl.

"What's the matter, Reno?" Sephiroth purred in return, "You're not ticklish are you?"

Having no comeback, Reno settled for shutting up the General in the only other way he could think of. He tightened his legs around the taller man and the effect was instantaneous as their erections rubbed together wonderfully and Sephiroth groaned aloud, allowing Reno to pull down his head for a lusty kiss. The heavy sensations convinced him to let the issue lie for now and he focused instead on caressing the skin beneath his hands, causing Reno to shiver in delight. Deciding that it was time to take this little exercise further, Sephiroth gripped the bottom of Reno's shirt and pulled up, forcing the redhead to release him so that the shirt could be successfully removed. He gazed down at the creamy pale skin revealed to him and unconsciously licked his lips. Reno smirked, pleased with the reaction and tugged gently on the man's own shirt. Sephiroth shook his head though and instead ran his large hands down the redhead's skin to tug meaningfully on the waist of his pants. Reno uncurled his legs and lifted his hips willingly, allowing Sephiroth to unzip his pants and slid them down. Sephiroth stopped at his knees and smirked at the lack of underwear while Reno merely raised both eyebrows suggestively.

"Maximum comfort, yo."

Sephiroth snorted his amusement and took a step back so that he could finish pulling of Reno's jeans. Freed of all clothes restrictions Reno leaned back over the desk and stretched, a motion of fluid cat like grace. Sephiroth's hands fell to the other's waist, thumbs stroking hipbones as he stared hungrily into Reno's eyes.

"So, do you really intend on screwing me with your clothes on?"

The General smirked. "Impatient? They say patience is a virtue."

"Hmp." Reno's lips curled upwards, "What if I have no virtues?"

"Then I suppose I can't make you wait much longer."

"Good." The redhead purred, leaning forward and setting his nimble fingers to the task of unbuttoning Sephiroth's shirt. He allowed this and shifted his focus to smoothing his hands down every inch of skin he could reach. In record time Reno was pushing the cloth off his shoulder and the silver haired man shrugged it to the ground. Reno gave an appreciative hum and smiled widely at the other's well muscled and sculpted frame. Sephiroth shook his hair back, pleased with the Turk's lusty gaze and wasted no time peeling off his pants. Reno's breath hitched at the sight of Sephiroth standing tall over him and silently thanked every God he remembered hearing about for allowing this dream come true.

Sephiroth stepped between Reno's legs and leaned over him, forcing the Turk to lie on his back as Sephiroth reached over the desk to pull out a tube of lube. Straitening back up, he unscrewed the cap and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. He spent a minute rubbing his fingers together to warm it and shot Reno a raised eyebrow. The redhead stared back at him for a blank moment before rolling his eyes and spreading his legs wider. Sephiroth snorted before resting a hand on the other's knee and slowly wiggled that first finger passed Reno's barriers. Back arching, Reno moaned and let his eyes fall part way closed, Sephiroth watching his reactions with a close, greedy eye. Then he pushed in a second finger and started scissoring, stretching Reno in a way that had him leaning back on his elbows and tossing his head in wanton need. Eyes dark with unconcealed desire, Sephiroth watched his fingers disappear into the tight entrance and he licked his lips, turning his focus over from stretching to finding that one special spot. Only minutes later Reno gave a sharp mix between a gasp and a yelp before trailing off into a continuous moan as sparks of pleasure shot through his whole body. Sephiroth shivered at the sound and growled, this whole display was seriously testing his control as the desire to just hurry up and fuck the redhead grew ever stronger.

Reno forced his eyes open to glare at the other man. "Enough. Hurry up and fuck me already!" he panted demandingly.

Needing no further urging, Sephiroth withdrew his fingers, savoring Reno's slight whimper of loss, to grab the lube again and squeeze more onto his palm. He paused to catch the other's attention and slowly, with Reno's sharp gaze solely on him, began to stroke himself, slathering the lube along the length of his sizeable erection. Reno's mouth parted to allow for quicker breaths and with his eyes fixed on Sephiroth's movements he squirmed on the hard surface of the desk. Sephiroth smirked smugly and shuffled closer when Reno grabbed his wrist and raised it to his mouth, sucking one of those long fingers into the warm, wet cavern. Sephiroth moaned as his fingers were sucked clean by that deviously talented mouth and briefly imagined how it would feel if Reno's attention was focused on a different portion of his body.

_Later_. His mind thought hazily, for now he had something more pressing to finish.

Reno released his hand with one last lingering lick and settled back, giving Sephiroth an open mouthed smirk.

Sephiroth shook his head before taking his position. Both of their heads fell back and they groaned in unison as he sank deep into the redhead, stopping only once he was fully sheathed.

"_Oohh_, my Gods." Reno groaned, a sentiment Sephiroth shared fully. He gripped the back of Reno's knees more firmly and then began to move, slowly at first, savoring the sensation. Soon though his control began to falter and he picked up the pace, loving Reno's little whimpers and short screams of pleasure every time he nailed that hidden spot deep within. He stared down at the compliant and eager body beneath him with lust darkened eyes and growled when slim but strong fingers tugged at his silvery hair, the small sparks of pain only increasing the overall intensity of the pleasure. Reno writhed against the desk, pushing back on each of Sephiroth's thrusts, his body positively thrumming in delight. They both could feel the end approaching and Sephiroth took firm hold of Reno's erection, stroking him in perfect time to their rhythm.

Reno fell over the edge first, letting loose a wordless scream as he came. Sephiroth followed only a few erratic thrusts later as the sensation of that tight ass squeezing almost painfully proved to be too much. He released with a guttural snarl, spilling his seed into the redhead still breathing heavily beneath him. For a long moment they remained frozen together before Sephiroth sighed heavily and lay on top of Reno, waiting the few minutes it would take to get his breath back. Reno meanwhile contented himself with petting Sephiroth's hair, basking in the afterglow with dull thoughts. Soon though, Sephiroth realized that Reno's petting was putting him to sleep and he lifted himself up, pulling out carefully. Reno hissed and sat up gingerly, running a hand through his sweaty bangs. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled on his clothes and Reno grinned.

"I'm not complaining, man. I told ya I could handle it."

"That must be a first. Reno of the Turks actually telling the truth." He responded dryly, not wanting to show just how pleased he was that the redhead was alright.

Reno put a hand over his heart, a wounded look on his face, "Ouch, Seph. You wound me!"

"Just get dressed."

Sticking his tongue out at the dismissal, Reno slid off the desk to gather his clothes. He was sore, more so then usual after sex but he just contributed the pain to the awesomeness of the sex itself. He really did have no problem with it, only the fact that he probably will be walking into work tomorrow with a limp. No, he was completely satisfied, for the first time in a long time. He could only hope the General felt the same.

As for Sephiroth, he felt amazing. The earlier shitty feelings had been completely washed away and he felt revitalized. Apparently that had been just what he'd needed and as he watched Reno dress and that tantalizing skin disappear, he realized that he'd probably need it again. So when Reno shot him a sexy smirk, some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes, and headed for the door Sephiroth spoke before really meaning to.

"Reno."

The redhead paused at the doorway and turned to look back at him, eyebrows raised in question. Sephiroth could see the bruise at the other's throat, showing through the exposed portion of his shirt, and nodded to it. "That marks you as mine."

Reno's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before smoothing out as he shrugged, "Okay?"

The General scowled, frustrated that Reno didn't understand, and strode forward to catch his head and steal a heated kiss. Pulling back, he searched the other's emerald eyes. "And I don't share, understand?"

Slowly, he did and Sephiroth saw it. Satisfied now, he released the Turk and turned back toward his desk. Reno stared after him in surprise and a pleased bewilderment before leaving the office, a real smile brightening his face even before the door closed.

---IAMALINE---

A/N: Hah, so what'd you think? That was my first ever lemon scene so if it was a little shaky or rushed forgive me. I really enjoyed writing this so I may continue it, maybe as another one-shot or maybe as a whole story, I'm not really sure yet. I still have lots of other things to work on but who knows? Anything can happen, so keep an eye out for me just incase! Adieus and please review!


End file.
